Yo soy el elegido
by Raquiria
Summary: Que pasaria si harry estuviera atrapado en un mundo alterno?, interesante verdad? pasen y lean


Hola, vengo con una nueva historia en vista de que no hay nuevos comentarios en la anterior, supongo yo que hay falta de interes, y esta historia viene con mas sentimentalismos, realmente espero ir mejorando, espero que lo disfruten. y dejen algun comentario

como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos, le pertenecen ala gran J.K Rowling, sin ella no tendriamos estos fanfics

Los mortifagos atacaron Hogwarts al final del sexto curso, Dumbledore murió y hubo muchos heridos, las familias de los alumnos llegaron a revisar a sus hijos, se alegraban de que estuvieran vivos, los felicitaban por haber sido tan valientes para enfrentarse a esos peligros, los hijos de muggles cuyos padres no podían ir al colegio se cuidaban entre ellos contándose historias de lo que le dirían a sus padres cuando los vieran.

De lejos Harry observaba todo esto, los Weasley estaban atendiendo a su hijo, la cara de preocupación de la señora Weasley le había provocado una punzada de culpa, si él se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo nada de eso habría pasado, pero desgraciadamente así era y no podía hacer nada, esa maldita voz que hablaba en su cabeza era la culpable de todo, si tan solo hubiese aprendido a practicar oclumancia…

Mientras caminaba por los jardines del colegio se internó en el bosque prohibido, reflexionando sobre el peligro que su propia existencia representaba, ver a los estudiantes con sus familias tan unidos, tan preocupados solo aumentó ese sentimiento de soledad que venía guardando desde hace un tiempo, al final de su caminata llegó a un claro del bosque prohibido y se sentó al pie de un árbol a descansar, nada le apetecía mas que alejarse un poco, de todos modos nadie se preocuparía por él, los Weasley solo tenían ojos para Charlie en ese momento y el sentía que estaba invadiendo un asunto familiar muy privado, por otra parte Hermione si estaba acompañándolos, ella estaba con Ron y Ginny, si Harry no se equivocaba ella pronto iniciaría una relación con su amigo, sospechaba que se gustaban desde hacía algún tiempo así que no era tan raro que ella decidiera quedarse con la que en un futuro seria su familia, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho, y un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió, si Hermione no estaba a su lado no le esperaría nada más que la soledad, posiblemente así sería el resto de su vida ya que no veía el final de la guerra como algo cercano o al menos posible.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tu solo? -. Lo sorprendió una voz atrás de él y el chico se sobresaltó, sin embargo solo era su amigo Neville Longbottom.

\- Estaba reflexionando Neville, ¿Por qué me has seguido, no deberías estar con tu abuela? -. Dijo Harry esquivo, aunque en seguida se arrepintió de tratarlo así, el solo anhelaba un poco de compañía.

\- Mi abuela no para de presumir mi gran colaboración a todos los que están dispuestos a escucharla-. Dijo Neville con voz de pena -. A decir verdad es muy incómodo, ella espera mucho de mí y yo no sé si podré cumplir sus expectativas, cuando estamos en casa solo se la pasa diciéndome que debo entrenar muy duro para ser como mis padres, y siempre que hago algo mal o soy torpe me regaña diciéndome que quizás nunca vaya a estar al nivel que mis padres hubieran querido, vaya Harry lamento desahogarme contigo.

Harry se sorprendió de la sinceridad de su amigo, casi nunca hablaba de su familia y entonces no pudo evitar pensar, que hubiera pasado si Neville hubiera sido elegido por Voldemort, supuso que sus padres quizás hubieran muerto pero de todos modos se habría quedado con su abuela por lo que no haría mucha diferencia, ¿y qué sería de él? Posiblemente sus padres estarían en San Mungo y el estaría con sus tíos. Apartó esos pensamientos, que más daba si la elección fuera diferente, no es como que eso significara un gran cambio en su vida.

\- Pero deberías estar feliz, tienes a tu abuela -. Le dijo Harry con algo de rudeza.

\- Bueno tú tienes a tus tíos así que deberías comprenderme un poco -. Le contesto Neville algo incómodo.

\- Neville hay una gran diferencia, tu abuela si te quie….-. Harry se tuvo que callar porque en ese momento una sombra apareció frente a los chicos mirándolos fijamente desde la distancia.

\- Voldemort -. Susurró Neville palideciendo.

Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, así que la batalla no había terminado todavía. Decidió acabar con eso de una vez por todas y corrió directo hacia su enemigo.

\- Rictusempra! -. Gritó con todo el odio que fue capaz, pero el hechizo traspasó a Voldemort y este permaneció en su lugar sin ningún rasguño, Harry que no se había detenido al ver esto trastabillo un poco y pasó a través del mago.

Neville al ver esto retrocedió un poco.

\- Déjanos en paz -. Se animó a decir aunque no esperaba que sus palabras le interesaran mucho.

\- Si eso es justamente lo que he venido a hacer -. Dijo Voldemort, levantó su varita al cielo y lanzó un hechizo mientras se desvanecía de la vista de ambos jóvenes.

Harry y Neville se quedaron en posición de alerta observando los alrededores, los arboles los rodeaban y no había rastros de ninguna criatura, ni siquiera de centauros, ambos chicos se preocuparon por esa tranquilidad inquietante y decidieron que lo mejor era alertar a todos de la presencia de Voldemort en el castillo, lo más probable es que aquella aparición solo haya sido una distracción. Corrieron todo el camino del bosque hasta llegar al colegio y encontraron una curiosa calma en el castillo, todas las personas estaban afuera pero parecían estar de fiesta, cerca de ellos pasaron Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

\- Chicos, no lo creerán tienen que avisar a todos Voldemort está en el castillo-. Dijo Neville corriendo hacia ellos, los chicos se detuvieron y lo miraron con extrañeza.

-¿Quién rayos es Voldemort?-. preguntó Ron.


End file.
